Onde o Grêmio estiver
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Milo.Camus.O novo atacante do Grêmio.O principal zagueiro do Internacional.Rivais.Amantes. yaoi lemon presente pra Graziele UA


Onde o Grêmio estiver

**Onde o Grêmio estiver**

-É melhor não se esforçar muito – o médico repetia a frase pela milésima vez. Sacudiu a cabeça, sinal de que entendera. - Cuidado com o joelho.

Não respondeu. Não poderia garantir nada. Depois de seis meses afastado do futebol por uma lesão no joelho, voltar a jogar era uma bênção e jogar bem, ainda mais na Gre-nal, era ponto de honra.

-O treinador quer que você marque o Milo.

-O Milo?!

-Claro. Você está se recuperando ainda. É o primeiro jogo desse menino, adaptação.

Ah, agora mais essa?

-Não é possível!

-É melhor. E não se esforce muito.

Aborrecido, vestiu o uniforme.

-Garra. Determinação. Ouviu? – era o treinador, firme.

-Sim. Se depender de mim, vamos fazer uns quatro gols.

-No Inter, Milo?Acho difícil – retrucou um meia ao seu lado.

-É o time reserva, ora.

-O nosso também – replicou o mesmo meia, pronto pra começar uma discussão.

-É melhor tomar cuidado – o técnico interrompia o bate- papo. – Camus, o principal zagueiro do Colorado, está de volta.

-Depois de seis meses de molho?Não vai ser difícil...

-Agora, vão se aprontar, já tá quase na hora do jogo.

Execução dos hinos. O time do Grêmio começou a cumprimentar os adversários, quando Milo apertou a mão de um homem diferente: os cabelos, vermelhos como o fogo, caíam-lhe pelos ombros. Os olhos eram cor de ferrugem, firmes e decididos. Postura altiva.

Passou por ele em segundos. O que não sabe é que também o impressionou.

Camus ficou mudo com o adversário. Forte, alto, musculoso. Onde o Grêmio arrumava seus atacantes?Num ringue de boxe? Mas era ele o Milo. Ficarei de olho nele, o médico que me perdoe.

Deu-se início ao jogo. Já aos quatro minutos, Milo interceptou a bola no meio campo. Dominou-a e correu em direção ao campo de ataque. Chegou à grande área e percebeu que não estava sozinho. O número três o seguira. Deu tempo de ler o nome na camiseta. Camus. Então era ele? Ia ver só. "Vou fazer um golaço bem nas barbas dele."

Tentou driblá-lo, mas isso parecia impossível.

Foi quando viu a luz: Mamute, o principal atacante do Grêmio, estava logo atrás.

Passou-a para aquela montanha de músculos, vendo Camus virar-se rapidamente na direção dela e correr para alcançá-la. O artilheiro chutou a bola com tudo na direção do gol. O colorado não chegara a tempo.Fechou os olhos.Não queria ver.

O goleiro agarrou a bola como um náufrago faria a uma tábua de salvação.

-Ele... Pegou?- gemeu Milo, incrédulo.

Ali, no Beira-rio, a torcida colorada gritava,em êxtase,o nome do salvador da pátria.Camus aproximou-se deste,que se recompunha:

-Tudo bem?

-Sim, está.

-Foi a melhor defesa que eu vi na vida.

-Que é isso. É meu trabalho.

O zagueiro correu na direção do centro do gramado, ficando próximo ao camisa 20 do adversário,Milo.

Aos 35 minutos, o Grêmio veio no contra-ataque. O número 15 subia com a bola. Um meia colorado colou nele,que a passou para Mamute.O paquiderme driblou a meia dúzia que o cercava,mas perdeu a bola.

A redonda avançava na direção da área tricolor, quando um vulto azulado a roubou. Era Milo. Avançou rápido, sem impedimentos. Um chute alto, perfeito. Ou melhor, seria, se uma cabeça vermelha não a atirasse pela linha de fundo. Camus.

As duas torcidas também competiam, só que para ver quem berrava mais e cantava mais bonito. Por enquanto, o placar era o mesmo do jogo, empate.

O primeiro tempo acabou em zero a zero, os jogadores de ambos os times desceram para o vestiário.

-Tudo bem, Camus? – era o médico de novo.

-Ah, tô sim. Só meio cansado. Aquele Milo corre que nem uma gazela.

-Eu sei – o doutor sorriu. –Mas não exagere. Sua saúde vale mais que a vitória. Não quer ficar no banco no próximo tempo?

-Não. Eu ainda não fiz o meu gol.

-E nem vai. Não quero você correndo em volta do campo que nem um doido. Fique mais na defensiva. E não adianta ficar emburrado. Você já evitou um gol feito. Pode jogar o segundo tempo, mas como zagueiro, viu?

-Tá – concordou contrafeito.

-E cuidado com esse tal de Milo, parece muito mais forte que você. Um coice dele pode te mandar para o departamento médico outra vez.

-Não!Isso não!

-Então cuide-se.

Lavou o rosto, preparando-se para a outra etapa. Era questão de honra para ele, nascido em Porto Alegre e colorado doente desde criança, vencer aquele jogo.

Milo riu e brincou com os companheiros, resmungou ao ouvir a bronca do professor, jogou-se uma água.

Queria ganhar aquela partida, mas o Grêmio em si não importava. O interessante seria vencer seu primeiro jogo num time grande, talvez o tricolor fosse a chance da sua vida.

No segundo tempo, houve muitas chances de gol, tanto de um lado como de outro.

Aos 22 minutos, Milo estava livre na grande área. Ia chutar, mas tropeçou em alguma coisa. Caiu. Um grito de dor. "Eu gritei?" – pensou consigo. Levantou-se.

Camus estava no chão, debatendo-se.

Os jogadores do Ínter, inclusive o goleiro, aproximaram-se. A equipe médica chegava, berrando para que saíssem da frente.

-Camus, tudo bem?

O camisa três apertou os olhos e gemeu:

-Ele caiu em cima do meu joelho...

Tiraram-no dali na maca.

Os jogadores de ambos os times cercaram o juiz, pedindo falta.

-Ele passou um carrinho no Milo!

-Você viu o estado do Camus?!

O árbitro, irritado, apitou:

-Vamos calar a boca, senão dou cartão pra todo mundo!

A torcida, livre da ameaça, continuava gritando. A tricolor pedia "pênalti! Pênalti!". A colorada berrava: "falta! Falta!".

Nada disso. Escanteio pro Grêmio, que o próprio Milo cobrou.

Camus não conseguiu ver o final do jogo: foi levado pro departamento médico e substituído.

Aos 38 minutos, Mamute largou um chute desesperado na direção do gol. O substituto de Camus pegou a bola e tentou subir com ela.

Não foi feliz. Milo roubou-a e a mandou para o fundo da rede. Gol.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

A torcida tricolor cantava, enquanto os primeiros colorados começavam a se retirar.

O jogo acabou em 1 a 0 aos 48 minutos, debaixo de muita comemoração.

Apesar da vitória, o camisa 20 não estava muito satisfeito. O motivo: Camus.

Foi vê-lo. O zagueiro dormia tranqüilamente, coberto por um lençol branco.

Ficou ali, velando pelo sono do outro, até o ver acordar, sacudir a cabeça e exclamar, surpreso:

-Milo?!

-Ah. O.. Oi.

-O que faz aqui?

-Eu vim... Pedir desculpas... É... Não sabia que você estava com o joelho machucado.

-Ele já sarou. O nosso médico é que é neurótico. Só que você é pesado pra caramba.

-Mesmo assim, desculpa.

-A culpa foi minha. Eu dei o carrinho em você.

O atacante sacudiu a cabeça: se é assim...

-Mas por que veio me ver? O cara que detonou meu joelho nem se lembra que eu existo.

-Você me impressionou. Quando tirou aquele meu gol eu só pensei, filho de uma π, mas, vendo melhor, você estava ótimo.

-Você também jogou bem. No inciozinho do jogo, eu nem acreditei quando me driblou.

-Obrigado. Queria que você estivesse lá pra tentar pegar o meu gol.

-Seu gol?!

-É. Eu fiz um aos 38, no rebote. Nós ganhamos.

-Não acredito!

-Você fez o que podia.

-O Ínter não podia ter perdido!

-Relaxa. Vocês ainda têm grandes chances no campeonato.

-Você não entendeu!

-Entendi, sim. Vai dizer que torce pro Ínter – Milo sorria maravilhosamente.

-Desde guri.

Uma risada foi ouvida. Era do gremista.

-Pois é, acontece. Sabia que os caras da rádio te escolheram como o melhor jogador do colorado?

-Fico feliz.

Silêncio. O atacante não tirava os olhos do rosto do outro.

-Tem alguma coisa na minha cara?

-Não, é que...

Atração irresistível, como pólos opostos. Os olhos cor de ferrugem e os de cobalto se encontraram. Num instante estavam trocando um beijo úmido, urgente.

O lençol que cobria o jogador do Internacional foi ao chão, enquanto o outro se aproximava, ficando-lhe entre as pernas. As mãos agarraram-lhe as costas, segurando os cabelos vermelhos, puxando-os, fazendo-o inclinar a cabeça, expor o pescoço, atacado com lambidas, mordidas e beijos selvagens.

Gemeu alto, as mãos do outro lhe percorriam o busto, procurando os mamilos. Quase foi à loucura quando as duas ereções se encontraram, mas o atacante o abandonou rapidamente. Soltou um gemido frustrado:

-O que houve?

-Me... Perdoe-me. Eu não devia ter feito isso.

Suspirou, envergonhado. Ele tinha razão. Era homem quem acabara de beijar e que o levaria à loucura em breve.

-Eu vou embora – declarou Milo,levantando-se.

-Não!

-O quê?

-Fica aqui... Comigo...

O camisa 20 sentou-se na cama outra vez:

-Por quê?

Camus, inconscientemente,abriu a boca de modo sensual. Uma boquinha rosada pelos beijos recém recebidos, ansiando por mais. Foi atendido. Dane-se que seja homem, dane-se que tenha caído em cima do meu joelho, dane-se que tenha feito um gol pro adversário. Dane-se tudo. Camus só queria sentir mais aqueles beijos e aquele rapaz.

A camisa rubra foi retirada e jogada no chão. Nunca sentira tanto prazer ao livrar-se daquela peça de roupa – nem no jogo contra o América de Natal, no Rio Grande do Norte, após a partida, num calor insuportável – os lábios marcavam presença em seu tórax. Gemia e sorria, o prazer crescente o dominava, não sem motivos, enquanto o ex-adversário aproveitava-se da resistência quebrada, acariciando com uma mão o joelho dolorido, com a outra a coxa firme, com a boca o umbigo.

A meia alva saiu também, agora Milo beijava-lhe os pés,vendo o rosto pálido ganhar cor aos poucos, tom de fogo como os cabelos que o emolduravam.

Os dedos ágeis subiram à cintura, insinuando-se no cós do calção, como que exigindo permissão.

O pedido balbuciado chegou aos seus ouvidos junto à música bela do arfar e gemer do anjo ruivo perdido em meio aos seus carinhos.

Tirou tudo, não teve pudor ao deixá-lo nu, o sexo ereto clamava por alívio. Abaixou o rosto, lambendo a virilha e a coxa devagar, as súplicas nos lábios quentes do zagueiro iam tomando corpo quando Milo parou.

Camus não conseguia nem articular um protesto.

-Você fica lindo assim, corado, sem ar.

O zagueiro gemeu alto, fazendo o amante rir, curvar-se e lamber-lhe o pênis, para logo começar a chupá-lo.

O delírio do jogador colorado era denunciado por sua voz, ondas elétricas subiam por seu corpo, parecia estar próximo do fim, quando foi abandonado.

-O quê?

Milo retirou a própria roupa, aproximou o rosto da orelha do outro, passando-lhe as pernas pela própria cintura:

-Você ia-se contentar com aquilo?

Camus gemeu alto ao sentir o pênis duro na sua entradinha, mas balbuciou:

-Eu... Eu nunca...

-Você é virgem?

-Eu nunca... Deitei-me com um homem antes.

-Não se preocupe – sussurrou. – Relaxe. Vou ser gentil.

Foi penetrando lentamente, sentindo as unhas cravarem-se em seus braços. A respiração vigorosa em seu ouvido.

Gemeu. Como era apertado. Beijou-lhe a face com ternura. Empurrou-se mais lentamente, parando às vezes, ouvindo os gemidos e protestos de dor, sentido o parceiro contrair-se cada vez mais.

-Mi... Milo...

-Uhn?

-Pára.

Obedeceu, suspirando:

-Você é tão quente... Tão apertado...

-Dói muito.

Tomou a boca do parceiro com a sua e se enfiou de uma vez, acertando o ponto sensível em cheio. O beijo abafou um grito de dor e prazer.

-Seu... Seu... – reclamou o colorado. O outro sorriu:

-Vai ficar melhor... Eu não vou sossegar até você gritar de deleite, gemer alto, gozar aqui, na minha mão.

Começou a estocá-lo com força e velocidade crescentes, masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo, vendo-o perder-se em suas mãos, gritar, apertar mais o abraço das pernas, o juízo escapar-lhe.

Milo também gemia alto, enlouquecidamente. O calor era quase insuportável, estavam os dois encharcados de suor. Procurou a boca do amante, possuiu-a também.

Camus sentia cada célula do seu corpo se esganiçar, o prazer tirou-lhe os movimentos, nem soube o que fez quando finalmente se desfez em gozo.

O atacante, fora de si, viu o parceiro desfalecer, contrair-se, enfiou-se de forma desesperada, gritando de delírio, provou o líquido em sua mão, seu corpo foi nocauteado por um prazer insuportável, jorrou sua semente dentro do camisa três e descansou, finalmente, sua cabeça do lado da dele. Quando se recobrou, aninhou-o em seu peito.

-Meu amor – apertou-o bem forte, disse-lhe baixinho no ouvido.

-Como, seu amor?- a voz preguiçosa retrucou. – Nós nos conhecemos hoje.

-Ainda assim, sinto que te amo desde sempre.

Camus aceitou os afagos e carinhos e, quando Milo foi embora, pediu-lhe que voltasse.

**FIM**

aí está o Milo x Camus. Ficou bom?

Presente para a Graziele. Gostou?

Não acho que o Camus seja ruivo e detesto cores artificiais nos cabelos, mas foi pra combinar com a camisa.

Fazer outra? Alguém sugere um casal e um time?


End file.
